Total Enlightenment
by The Bonnie Pirate Lass
Summary: PotCThe Witch of Blackbird Pond (TWoBP) Crossover. Kit and Nat are honeymooning, Will is widowed and out for revenge on the world - what is he capable of? Could Jack stop him? Does he want to?


BY GEORGE! I think this is the very first Pirates of the Caribbean/Witch of Blackbird Pond crossover! I might be mistaken, but I did look, and there were none that came up SOOOOOOOOO until I'm proven wrong, YAYAYAYAY I WAS ORIGINAL!!!! TWICE!!! lol. Okies! I do **NOT** own POTC. I do **NOT** own TWoBP. And, I do **NOT** own Orlando Bloom, unfortunately. I do own his shadow.

Orlando Bloom's Shadow: No you don't.

Bonne Pirate Lass: Shut up, yes I do. GET BACK IN YOUR CAGE! **DONT MAKE ME GET THE HOSE!**

OBS: whimper Scurry

BPL: nervous laughter Tee-hee... heee... heee.... OK STORY TIME!!!! runs away

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter One

__

Going Home

"Oh, Nat... 'tis beautiful, all of it..."

She fumbled with her precious locket, as she always did, totally breathless as she looked around her at the Captain's Quaters of _The Witch_ - her namesake. She smiled as she thought of how daring - not to mention, rude - he had been in naming it that, and after her, no less, who was no more a witch than dear old Hannah.

With a chuckle, he responded quietly. "That's **Captain** Nat, now, Mrs. Eaton... " With a small smile, she nodded to him. "Aah, yes... my apologies, **Captain**, I didn't realize my error... could you ever forgive me?"

Kit Tyler-Eaton looked up at her new husband, a mocking look of apology shining in her eyes, and he smiled before he leaned down to kiss her. "We'll just have to see..." he murmured, just barely touching his lips to hers before a knock at the door interrupted them.

Both Nat and Kit backed away from the other, turning their heads to the door so fast, they could've gotten whiplash. "I thought I told you I was not to be disturbed!" Nat barked out at the door, obviously angered that he had been bothered, and a timid voice came back from the other said. "Captain, we require you out on deck...! W-w-we're about t'set sail!"

Nat sighed, and turned to Kit. "I'm afraid I'm needed..." She nodded slowly. "I understand... besides, we've at least two months before we get back to the Caribbean..." He nodded, a smile playing across his lips. "Kit, I like the way you think. Tis why I married you..." He leaned down to kiss her once more, and then he was gone.

Throwing a few longing glances at the door, Kit sat down on her trunk, thinking back to the Caribbean. It'd been so long since she had been home... she missed it. With Mercy and Judith being married women, and Hannah gone to Saybrook, and little Prudence being forbidden to leave the house, Kit had been lonely these past few months, even with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Matthew still at home.

She smiled when she thought of Uncle Matthew and his harsh words - no worse than a ladybug's bite, to be sure. He'd been a little less than thrilled when Nat had asked for Kit's hand in marriage, but was quick to agree, and why not? His own two daughters were to be married, why Kit should not have the joy and happiness it was so plainly obvious Nat would give her, the thought was beyond him. He almost cried at Mercy and Judith's wedding, and was beaming with pride when they **both** delivered the news that they were **both** with child the night before. Aunt Rachel had immediately started on baby quilts, Mercy and Judith sharing conspiring giggles as John and William congratulated each other, suprised looks on their faces.

Kit of course, sat in front of the fire place, thinking about Nat, and children of her own. With a wistful smile on her face, she knew that Mercy and Judith were both truly happy now, and that someday, she would be too.

That was last week, the wedding was yesterday, and she'd promised to be back in time for the births from her short trip back to Barbados. She wondered just how much of a honeymoon she would have with Nat having his responsibilities as Captain, but rather than worrying about it, she set aside her worries, and curled up in bed, closing her eyes, and dreaming of her beloved Caribbean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd been five years since he had put Barbossa in his grave, and still Jack Sparrow could not sleep at night, for fear he'd be drug out of bed and thrown overboard - again. He sat up with a groan, blindly fumbling for his canteen, and once he'd found it, took a long swallow before throwing open his cabin door and screaming into the sea air.

****

"Woul' somebody bloody quiet tha' child?!"

It was true, the small infant was screaming at the top of his tiny lungs, and nothing could stop his cries once he started. Diggory Hudson Turner had his father's dashing good looks, even for being only half a year old, and dare I say it - his mother's easily set-off temperance. But soon, the shrill cries died down, and Jack could sleep again.

That is, until there was a knock at his cabin door.

"Go away, I'm tryin' t' sleep..." he mumbled, face down on his bed.

"Jack, it's Will, let me in..." Will's voice sounded wrung out, thin and dry. "For the love of God, open your door!!!" He pounded a few more times before Jack was even compelled to sit up - Will always sounded stressed these days, especially with his wife and child on board instead of at home... where he, and everyone else, thought they should be. It was Elizabeth who had insisted she come along, 'should something happen to Diggory', she said.

He opened the door slowly, letting the moonlight flood his dimly lit cabin. "Wot is so imporant ye had t' wake me up? Wosn' your son doin' a good enough job o' tha' earlier?" He added the last part with an undertone of bitterness, but it was something Will neither noticed nor cared to hear.

"It's Elizabeth... she's fallen ill, I... I haven't a clue what to do... Jack, you must help, please..." Will pleaded with Jack, looking as though he may burst into tears at any moment, and Jack couldn't help but think selfishly. _'So much for headin' off t' Ivory Coast this season, we'll be docked in Port Royal for months for this...'_

He could hardly know how right he was. When he reached the small cabin, too small for a family of three, he couldn't help but let his eyes go wide. "Oh, bloody wonderful...." he whispered, thankful that Will was already at Elizabeth's side, and too distracted to hear him.

He looked over the bedridden Turner wife, who was pale and clammy, coughing as though she were choking on a ham bone that had been lodged in her throat. In the moonlight, he could scarcely see, but he knew that the dark spots on the sleeve of her nightgown were not sweat - they were blood.

Will turned his head up to look at her. "What is it, you've got to know something..." He said, asking more for a miracle than an answer. "I think she's go' pneumonia, mate..." he whispered quietly. Now it was Will's turn to be shocked. "No, it can't be... she was fine yesterday... she's been a bit sickly... since Diggory, but... no, it's not..." Denial had set in, and he was up and out the door before Jack could blink, ordering the crew to turn around, back to Port Royal, to not ask questions or they'd be answered with their hides.

Jack, not knowing how to comfort Elizabeth, gently picked Diggory up, cradling him in his arms. "No... please leave him here..." Elizabeth managed to wheeze, clamping her hand to Jack's wrist with surprising strength. Jack nodded. "Didn' want t' see ye roll over on him..." he said with a sad, small smile, and Elizabeth managed to force one of her own through her fatigue before another coughing fit left her breathless and in tears. "Please get Will for me, Jack..."

Jack nodded slowly, turning to go look for Will, but not without taking a second glance at Elizabeth. Sucking in his breath slowly, he couldn't move...

...because Elizabeth wasn't moving...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! I LOVE DOING THAT!!! I DO SO LOVE DOING THAT!!! IT'S SO FUN AND FANTASTIC AND WONDERFUL!!!! I like this story, I really do, and the chapter name fit really well, because Kit is going back to the Caribbean, and Will and Jack and Diggy (my new pet name for Diggory, lol) are going back, and Elizabeth is going to Hell, which is her NEW home! YAY! AAANNND I have a fun big plot for it, with kidnapping, and murder, and... oh wait. I already killed off Elizabeth. crosses that off the checklist w00t!!! PLEASE r/r! I really like this story, and will continue, but I need feedback from you guys!!!

Always

Heaven Marquin, The Bonnie Pirate Lass


End file.
